


GravityTale

by Hami_Hufflepuff



Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls (Gravity Falls), But if any trigger need to be tagged then let me know, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Filbrick pines is a semi-decent father, Fluff and Angst, Good Chara (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how to tag this, It starts out boring but it gets better, Stanley Pines is the narrator, dipper's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hami_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Hami_Hufflepuff
Summary: Dipper Pines goes on a trip to take photographs of scenery and do some research about the strange creatures that reside near Mount Ebott. But things take a turn for the worst when dipper falls into the underground. Dipper wants to go back home, but at the same time, he wants to explore this forbidden place. So, Dipper goes on a journey through the mountain, finding secrets and creatures, fighting and talking to some familiar faces, meeting new people, and unlocking the history of the underground.
Relationships: Filbrick Pines/Caryn Romanoff Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Tambry
Kudos: 8





	GravityTale

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just a few things before the fic begins. This fic follows video game logic, so Dipper can save, respawn, have a ton of items, somehow not die from a 1,000 foot drop, stuff like that. So, since Dipper can respawn, I didn't know whether to put in the Major Character Death thing since he doesn't technically die. I did put it in anyway since some people might consider Dipper's "deaths" to be a Major Character Death(s), if I should not put Major Character Death then let me know. Anyway, I hope you guys like this fic!

Dipper took another look at his map, wondering if he was in the right place. He looked back at the mountain in front of him, and he decided he was, in fact, in the right place. He glanced at the sweater his sister made for him: it had white and light-blue stripes with a giant dark blue pine tree in the middle. "Think of it as something to remember me by!" His sister had told him. Dipper smiled and started to climb up the mountain, on the way up, one of his backpack straps caught on a branch and tore.

His backpack fell. He wanted to go retrieve it since it was filled to the brim with supplies, but the backpack had already reached the bottom, and Dipper was halfway up the mountain. Groaning, he continued on his way up the mountain. As soon as he reached the top of the mountain, he stopped to look at the view. "Wow! Who knew Gravity Falls could be so beautiful?" Dipper thought as he reached for the camera that he kept protected in his hat.

Dipper turned around and started taking pictures. He tried different angles, lighting, and even tried to include himself in one of the photos. As he was trying to take a picture that included both the sunset and the forest, he started walking backwards. Just as he was about to take the picture, he tripped on a root and fell into a hole. Dipper sighed and just tried to hold onto his camera. "This isn't going to end well, is it?" Dipper grumbled.

Suddenly, he was transported into a movie-theatre-like place. Everything was kind of fuzzy looking, and he didn't have control of his body. The only thing that didn't look fuzzy was the screen in front of him. A story of tragedy was unfolding before Dipper's eyes.

"Humans and Monsters lived in harmony for centuries. Then, the humans, who'd become frightened of the monsters, started a war between them and the monsters. The humans won very quickly, and they sent the monsters underground. Seven of the human's most reliable and most intelligent mages created a barrier around Mount Ebott, ensuring that no monster could ever leave. 201X."

A human is then shown climbing up the mountain, tripping on a root, and falling into the underground.

Dipper woke up with a painful throbbing in his head, he rubbed his head and looked around. He grabbed his camera, which was utterly destroyed. Dipper groaned and slowly got up, he noticed that he was in a hallway and walked down the hall and into a room with a triangle dressed in a bow-tie, top hat, and he carried a cane. Dipper froze, realising who it was. The triangle spoke.

"Hey there, I'm Bill Cypher. The solution to all of your problems. You look really confused, well I guess if anybody has to teach you about this world, then I guess it should be me."

Dipper felt his soul being ripped from his body, but unlike last time, it didn't feel awful. It felt like a rush of anxiety, though he couldn't tell if this was because his worst nightmare was standing in front of him or not. His soul looked different as well, it looked like a turquoise heart. He looked up and noticed that Bill was still speaking.

".....Anyway, let's get right to the important stuff! This right here is your soul. It's the very culmination of your being, essentially, it is the entirety of your being. It's common sense, but you don't seem like the brightest type. Anyway, if your soul gets hurt, you get hurt, got that? Your soul is very weak, but it can grow into something more powerful. All you need is a little LOVE. What does LOVE stand for? Well, LOVE stands for Levels Of Virtue. You can make a deal with me and get all the virtue that you need. What do you say, Pine Tree?"

"It's tempting, but no! I will never make another deal with you!" Dipper shouted at the fancily dressed triangle.

"Another deal? Pine Tree, we've never met. Anyway, I didn't want to have to do this, but you have given me no choice. DIE!" Bill laughed maniacally as he shot hundreds of lasers at Dipper's soul. The lasers vanished the moment they touched Dipper's soul, Bill looked confused until a giant roar was heard. Bill fled and, in his place, stood a sphynx, who seemed surprisingly motherly.

The sphynx was dressed in a long blue robe and a long red dress. Dipper noted that she had gold hoop earrings and had speckles of blue around her eyes. He noticed that the wings were enormous and had blue speckles on them. Her fur was tan with brown and blue stripes.

"Oh dear, another lost child, come on, sweetie, we should get you somewhere safe. Wait, where are my manners. My name is Caryn Pines, keeper of these ruins. I'm sorry that ugly creature was bothering you, he's been lots of trouble around here. What's your name."

"M-my names Dipper, ma'am." Dipper hesitated. He was sure he was going crazy. First, he falls down like 2,000 feet, and he's pretty sure he has a concussion. Next, Dipper saw Bill, who claimed that he never saw Dipper before, then he sees what he thinks is his Grunkle Stan's Mom but as a sphynx. And he has to solve everything because nothing makes sense. And on top of all of that, Mabel's not here, and she's going to be worried sick!

"What a unique name ya got there, and please don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old!" Caryn chuckled as she led Dipper to a room. "Jus' call me, Caryn."

Dipper walked into a big room with Caryn. The walls were made up of maroon bricks, with the occasional purple brick, and splatters of gold. In front of a giant staircase was a leaf pile with a gold star that hovered above it. He hesitated for only a moment before curiosity kicked in, and he pressed the star.

A voice spoke out, it sounded much younger than his voice. "The shadows of the ruins and sphynx loom above you, filling you with trust." Dipper noticed that a screen popped up, it showed how long he'd been exploring, what his LOVE was, and a save slot. He pushed on the save button, and the voice let him know that his progress was saved.

Dipper noticed that Caryn was at the top of the staircase above him, so he climbed up the stairs, excited yet nervous for a new journey.


End file.
